


In The End

by xx_RAWRKPOP_xx



Category: K-pop, communism - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Communism, Emo, Furry, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_RAWRKPOP_xx/pseuds/xx_RAWRKPOP_xx
Summary: Stalin is going to his new high school as an escape from his abusive WINO MOTHER and meets a beautiful fox-boy





	In The End

CHAPTER 1  
Stalin’s mother calls drunkenly up the stairs, bottle of wine grasped in her hand.  
“JOSEPH COME ON DOWN ITS TIME FOR YOUR NEW HIGH SCHOOL.”  
Stalin groaned, turning over in his bed. It was never about him. It was always about his straight A student brother, comrade Tyler Joseph. His soft brown orbs glinted in the minimal light that came through his Avenged Sevenfold curtains and onto his bed. His rubbed his eye socket, which was still sore from where the wine bottle had hit it last night, and changed out of his blood-stained MCR pyjamas, with Gerard Way’s face on the crotch. How he longed for Gee to actually be printed all over his body.  
He slipped a few zebra striped leg warmers onto his arms and applied a thick coat of eyeliner. His black with red streaks moustache was combed over his unsmiling mouth and his hair over his unsmiling eyes. He pulled on some super skinny jeans, a Motionless In White T-shirt and his communist hammer and sickle beanie. He trudged out of his room, slumped over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, hoping his mother was not too drunk.  
“STALIN GET YOUR BAG YOU PATHETIC SCROTUM” she yells loudly.  
Stalin flips his blue ombré fringe and pouts with depression. He picked up his bag with his blue painted fingernails and swung it heavily onto his back. His mother kicked him in the leg and he stumbled out of the front door.  
“Have a good day Joseph! AND STALIN IF YOU DARE HAVE A GOOD DAY I WILL KILL YOU.”  
She slammed the door. Stalin sighed with sadness and began the short walk to the school bus stop. His legs kicked out ferociously as he marched with anger down the street and put his earphones in to hear the screams of Black Veil Bridges. He wished he could die right there on the road and blood pour out into the drain. A manly tear crept slowlently down his rough cheek and fell like a falling man onto the ground. Stalin sang the lyrics to “In the End” as his knee length boots with BVB spurs attached tapping to the beat of the song.  
The sulphur fume yellow bus appeared suddenly on the curb. All the moon-faces of the pale children who were to be Stalin’s classmates stared out at him giggling and judging. Stalin looked down at the floor, another tear creeping slowly from his battered eyes, black with not just eyeliner, but emotion. The black raindrop tumbled from his moustache and collided with the rough concrete tarmac. He slouched over to the entrance of the bus, bus pass in his white untanned hand, bringing silence and whispers to the peepole on it. The bus-man looked at him with judgement and fear in his wrinkled eyes.  
“I’m sorry my boy but we can’t allow you on here.” he spoke, his jaw fat wobbling like a turkey.  
“Wh-why?” Stalin replied, smudged blackened eyes looking at the bus-man.  
“Your scaring the chidren.” the bus-man says.  
Stalin walks off the bus with his back bent like Gerard Way’s sexuality (haha get it cos he’s gay), kicking a stone. The kids on the bus laugh and cheer as it pulls away towards the new school. Tyler looks out of its window in kind of sympathy, waving his sad hand.  
Stalin walked very slow to school, feet dragging on the pavement. He wore out his boots quickly because of this bad habit and his room was full of worn out soled boots. The BVB logos on his spurs spun as they brushed the tiles of the pavement. He wore them to scare children, but not as much so he got kicked off his only bus! He dragged his spurs harder against the ground, putting more and more weight on them, until it was almost as if he were wearing heelies. He came dangerously close to smilling for the first time in his miserable life, if one of the spurs had not broken and sent him crashing into the pavement.  
His head went funny and painful, and his eyesight faded into almost black. He had hit his head! Blood ran down the cracks and down into the drain, like he had wanted earlier. He closed his eyes and moaned, just as a boy came over him lying there.  
“Are you alright” he says, kneeling down and grasbing Stalin’s hand with his hands.  
“I’m never alright.” Stalin whispered.  
He oped his eyes and saw the boy. Only he wasn’t a boy, he had fluffy kawaii fox ears and whiskers painted over his face. He had a smooth face and gingery orange hair that smoothed over his delicious forehead.  
“I am Jungkook,” said the boy. “but all my friends call me Glitter Moonbeam.”  
Stalin’s eyeballs flew open at the name.  
“that sounds like a My Little Pony!” he yielded.  
“It’s supposed to be.” Jungkook smiled, his large canine teeth bared like a wolf in anger.  
Stalin felt an odd feel in his chest that expanded and grew to fill him. His moustache rustled as he too smiled for the first time in a long time. Jungkook’s arm grew over and Stalin seized it to help himself up. Stalin could now see Jungkook’s full body. The boy was about 3 inches taller than him, and wore a yellow turtleneck complete with a brown pawprint and an open navy shirt flecked with white. A gold ring has hooped through his ear lobe. Stalin looked down and saw Jungkook was wearing ripped stonewash jeans, blue socks and black trainers with spikes glued on them.  
“Glitter Moonbeam.” he sighed, remembing his spurs and bending down to get them back.  
Jungkook blushed as he saw Stalin’s juicy cheeks in the super skinny jeans, almost coming out at him. Stalin had his spur in his hand as he turned around to face Jungkook again.  
“Which high school do you go to?” he asked him, to his own surprise. He never asked questions as he hated peole and never was interested in what they said. But Jungkook was like a farther to him. He wanted to hear what he had to say.  
“That one there.” he says in reply, pointing to the big block that sat on the grass at the side of the street. “will you be ok to get to yours?”  
“That’s my new school! We go to the same one!” Stalin roars in joy.  
“Yes.” says Jungkook, beginning to walk towards it. Stalin noticed he had an anime style fox tail wiggling behind him attachted to his blelt.  
Stalin fell over trying to follow, stomach first on the hard surface. Oh dear he thought. Jungkook will get away. However, he felt soft fingers on his hand and boy hand hook lower him back, as Jungkook picked him up in his supriselingly strong arms. He strides off into the front door of the school, Stalin pressed against his solid chest. Stalin, although not gay, fondled the muscular abbs as Jungkook transported him to the door of his lesson.  
“This is my lesson.” he said. “goodbye my princess.”  
And he walked into the lesson.  
Stalin was left alone on the corridor which was deserted except for a few preppy girls giggling at his spurs. He felt… odd. Jungkook had changed him despite them only knowing each other for 30 seconds. He had touched his killer pecks. He had fondled his muscles! He might be gay!  
“Oh no, oh no, oh no.” he panicked, flipping his arms in terror. He had to wipe off the gay!!!  
Ah ha! The preppy girls. He could flirt with them and maybe even get one of them. Yes. That was a good way to break the ice at this strange new school.  
He stalked like a sexy black jaguar up to the group, flipping his ombré hair and streaky moustache as he props himself up against the lockers.  
“Hey ladies.” his voice says, smooth like some sort of film star.  
The women turn around and look at him half in love and half in disdain. One of them winks.  
“Hey, are you the hot new bad boy that got kicked off the bus for looking too edgy?”  
Stalin nods, running his other hand down the locker. The preppy girls laugh and flit with him too.  
“Oh Stalin, won’t you stroke me like you stroke that locker?” the first one asks again.  
“Why of course my wonderful jellybean.” Stalin replies.  
“Mmm I love jellybeans.”  
Stalin makes the girl crouch on all fours and he pats and strokes her like a dog. The girl seemed to like this and stayed put on the ground.  
“Are you stroking me because you miss your furry boyfrined” the girl ask.  
Stalin reddened, beetroot cheeks throbbing heavily. No he didn’t.  
“He’s not my boyfriend! I’m strasight!!!!!” he yells indigenously.  
“No.” said the girls.  
Stalin sighed. They made a compelling argument. Perhaps they had something he didn’t that could detect waves of gay. Jungkook was coming out of his lesson now. He had to act quickly if he wanted to be with him. He sped up to the door and talked to Jungkook.  
“Glitter Moonbeam!” he screamed desperately, hair flying everywhere.  
Jungkook’s head rotated like an owl and he saw his boyfriend running. Suddenly he felt like they were dating and could dating forever. He yelled Stalin’s name and he ran too. It was like in Madagascar. They collided and  
“I love you Stalin.” said Jungkook gladly.  
“I love you too my princess Glitter.” said Stalin back.  
They had hugged so now they were dating. They walked off with hand in hand as the preppy girls stared and clapped him as they walked away. They walked out onto the school field to stroke each other’s hard muscular chests (they both worked out) and lie romantically looking at the sun.  
“Stalin it feels like we have loved each other forver.” sighed Jungkook, looking deep into Stalin’s sad, dead eyes.  
“I never thought I could love.” Stalin exclaimed, playing with Jungkook’s Undertale backpack. “I thought I was too depressed and too short for anyone to want me.”  
“We only met 47 minutes ago but I think you are the one.” Jungkook replied.  
They held hands  
“Oh Jungkook what if somebody sees us?” asked Stalin, worriedly.  
“No they won’t, they don’t play the baseball game out here until lunchtime.” Jungkook told him.  
They lay holding hands and Stalin blushing violintly. Then they hear a voiuce from behind them!  
“JUNGKOOK! WHAT THE BUMCHEEK IN A BLENDER ARE YOU DOING?”  
Jungkook lets go of Stalin’s hand immediately and rolls over to look at the owner of the voice.  
“Eclipse! It’s not what you think!” he cries, holding onto the bottom of her dress.  
“YOU ARE ASSAULTING ME” she screms  
“DON’T TELL THE TEACHER PRINCIPAL PLEASE ECLIPSE!” Jungkook is screaming now. He wanted Eclipse to go away.  
“I will! You have NO right to be cheat on me!” Eclipse was tall and had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a My Little Pony alice band with a unicron horn on it. She wore a dress with Mario on it and it had a 13th birthday badge with Cuphead on it on it.  
Stalin felt like an frozen icicle had stabbed him in the heart. Jungkook was dating Eclipse? Could that be true???  
“No! NO!” he bellowed, as Jungkook touched Eclipse’s shoulder. “GLITTER! WE HELD HANDS! IT WAS MEAN TTO BE!”  
Jungkook looked with remouse into Stalin’s broken face and kissed Eclipse on the face. Stalin felt like a truck had hit him and opened and swallowed him up. He felt like he had been repressed and made to sit in a box too small for him. The felling was impossible to describe.  
“JUNGKOOK!” Stalin sobbed as he and Eclipse walked off towards school together.  
Stalin felt like the world had ending. He sat on the grass with his heart shattered into frogments, his moustache more flaccid than it had ever been. He howled into the moon at the loss of his beautiful foxkin boyfriend. The world would feel his pain 10 times worse than he had.

 

CHAPTER 2  
Jungkook reluctantly let Eclipse slip her hand into his. Her fake orange nails curved around his palm and aggressively scratched into his flesh. Blood welled up in his long wounds and scars and ran down his fingers. Jungkook winced: this had been so much nicer with Stalin.  
“You’ll be min forever now Junky.” she cackled, calling him his least favourite name.  
“Oh no, not Junky” Jungkook cried, calmly.  
Eclipse grasped his hand tighter and her pace quickening. She strode over into the History corridor, brushing past all the horrible goths that all reminded Jungkook of Stalin. The lockers reminded him of Stalin. The strip lights reminded him of Stalin. EVERYTHING reminded him of Staloin, except the picture of the school cat, which reminded him of his cat Fickles.  
“Eclipse Shadowsun! Please stop!” he announced.  
“No I will not Glimmer-chan,” she answered, pushing him inside the wall. “you are going to be my prisoner and I’m never letting you go.”  
Jungkook screm as Eclipse bites hard onto his firm, robust nipple muscle. Stalin heard from across the field, but he didn’t care. He was going to make Jungkook so jealous that he would never even think about feeling love again. He speed a cat in the distance: perfect! It seemed to be Fickles. He walked over to Fickles, who was wearing a leather studded collar with a tiny bell on it, and picked him up. He then ran as fast as he could so Fickles became slightly uncomfortable.  
Stalin gives evil laugh, remembering Jungkook’s words:  
“God forbid any man or woman or non-binary who makes Fickles uncomfy.”  
Fickles was definitelty uncomfy. He raked his claws across Stalin’s wrists, making them bleed in horrible lines. Stalin give another evil lasugh as Jungkok will now be forced to feel sorry for him and his emo edgy scars  
The Jungkook in question was desperately trying to shake Eclipse from him. It was no use: her teeth had clamped so hard onto his nipple that their was no chance of her letting off. Her teeth changed quickly becoming sharper and longer as her voice started to growl. Jungkook gasped as he realised Eclipse was transforming! She now had a long face, legs and a tail.  
“oh poo” yelled Jungkook loudly  
Eclipse let go oof his bleeding muscle and barked. She had turned into a pony! She headbutted Jungkook with her chest and Jungkook hit the wall. They fell inside a cupboard brawling and bahsing each other. Eclipse landed a blow on the side of Jungkook’s temple with her sharp hoove and Jungkok responded by kicking her rump repeatedly. This made her angry. She tossed him high into the air and he landed on a pile of mops that the jaintor had left there. He was pained even though the mops was soft and let out a long lous rending scream.  
“It’s over. This is what relationships should is be is like.” Eclipse says, taking off her birthday badge and charging towards his heart with it.  
Jungkook gave a distress call that he and Stalin had earlier made a pact to respond to if they heard the other saying it.  
Stalin, who was play with Fickles, hears this and thinks he’s in trouble.  
“Jungkook is in trouble!!!” he thought out aloud.  
He ran to get his supersuit from his bag and took a minute to change into the tight lycra. He took off his emo edgy clothes until he wee nake. The preppy girls saw and laughed at his sizeable gentleman’s windsock but he ignores them and squeezes into the suit.  
He ran as quickly as possible towards the sound of the distress call, feet punding on the grass. He breathed more ogyxen as he charged so he wou;d have more energy to get to his boyfriend. He speed over the place where he’d fallen just a short while ago. There was blood dripping down in the drain still. Stalin sighed and plouwed on.  
Jungkook saw the horrible point aimed at his chest as ultimate-form Eclipse galopped towards him with the badge pin. She was barking an-grilly as she did so. The mops digged into his backspine as he lay there excepting his fête. Suddenly, the door burst open and Stalin ran in! He was wearing stolen rollerskates from some child and holding a broom.  
“Away, you horrible beast!” he shouted, falling over and pointing at Eclipse. Eclipse turnt around and bared her fangs, running at him with her pinpoint as Stalin scrambled to get up again. Eclipse suged forth and bit onto the wooden broom handle, nearly braking it. Stalin wiggled his broom and she fell off it only to get it in her mouth again. This happened for several minutes, Eclipse biting and Stalin try to get up. The savaj pony bounded onto Stalin at last and stuck it in him  
“NO! NO!” lambminted Jungkook as he leapt up onto his feet and flees to be beside Stalin.  
Stalin lies on the ground with Eclipse’s 13th birthday Cuphead badge pocking from his left nipple muscle, the same one Eclipse had bitten on Jungkook. There was a lot of blood on both. Jungkook ladles his boyfriend in his arms as Eclipse once again sees Jungkook and try to charge.  
“YOU WON’T TAKE ME ALIVE” Jungkook bellow and pull out his light say burr  
Eclipse take a screwdriver from her dr3ss pocket and they battle. She use her hydrokinesis to get water from mop bucket by open door and he use telekinesis to throw things at her. She makes giant fist from dirty water and punch Jungkook into mops again.  
“Are you ready to die?” she asks.  
“Stalin was always ready to die.” Jungkook whisper, tear falling like a falling man from his eye.  
Eclipse uses water hand to stab out with screwdriver strait at Jungkook broken heart. Just then, the door knocks and an old man comes in. It was the teacher principal!!!  
“What is going on here? Eclipse? Jungkook?”  
Eclipse looks around in horror and transforming quickly back into her human form.  
“TEACHER PRINCIPAL CHEESEWIND!” she cries in agony.  
“Your not trying to kill your classmates again are you?” teacher principal cheesewind asks.  
“No, I am not.” sweates Eclipse, with screwdriver in her water hand.  
“Yes you are you stupid liar” yells cheesewind  
Eclipse was saddened. She realise that sometimes people love cheating on each other.  
“I will never say sorry.” she say to Jungkook. “because you didn’t tell me you di’dn’t love me anymore. And I cant forgive you.”  
Jungkook head his hung sadly. She was true. He was a bad boyfriend.  
“I wish you happenis.”  
Eclipse walked out.  
“No wait Eclipse wait!” Jungkook come up from bleeding Stalin an look after Eclipse  
Herr shadow slink out of the room past the angry teacher principal cheesewinf and out of the door into the corridor. She drags her heavy feet with are actually hooves but she wears shoes to cover them up. She looks depression and very close to dieing. Jungkook sees this.  
“Eclipse! Don’t die yourself Eclipse! I DO LOVE YOY!!!” he yell.  
Eclipse swivel on hoof and look at him with wonder in both of her two large orbs.  
“Y-0u, you do?” she stuter with hope in her face.  
“Yes. If you will stop all this needless violins.” Jungkook say holding ouyt he hand.  
Eclipse take hand and kiss Jungkook on face. She was so haoppy.  
“Eclipse no you don’t get it.” Jungkook push away Eclipse who was rightly confusioned.  
“But you lobe me”  
“No.” said Jungkook.  
“YOUR MAKING THIS REALLY HARD.” Screamed Eclipse clamly.  
“I lobe you with friendship. Who says we can’t still be friends?” Jungkook says.  
Eclipse was quiet. She thought so hard n her brain chemical whirred like a machine in printing something. She rembered all the fun times her and Jungkook had made for each other when they were dating, which was currently now cos they had never broken up. She knew Jungkook was really very nice and had lovely soft hand flesh  
“No. Jungkook, you led me up the wrong tree.” She says seriously. “You have scarred me so much I like wo,men now hahaha see you later fat bitchacho.”  
She linked arms with a random vampire girl she saw in the corridor and skipped of into the ditstance.  
Jungkook was sad then remembered Stalin and ran way into the cupboard to lie beside him again. His face was even paler and colder than normal. His moustache droopes livelessly.  
“No Stalin please live for me.” Jungkook wailed.  
He kissed Stalin with passion fruit. Stalin was still clod, but getting warmerer by the second, as Jungkook resurrected him with the sprirt of Christmas. His moustache wriggled into life as he breathed he first breathe.  
“What happened?” he asks, sitting up and looking around warily.  
“You was stabded.” Jungkook said, taking out the needoe from his nip. “You’ll be fine.”  
Stalin looked bewirleded but was conscious. He had lost at least 3 small glass jugs of blud from his throbbing wound but otherwise he was ok.  
“You was dead for a few minutes.” Jungkook added, mopping up the blood from the flor with his Naruto hankercheef. “but you’re ok.”  
Stalin looks around, only to meet Jungkook’s throbbing passionate orbs. Jungkook gave him a suck on the end of the  
“You 2 should go back to th class now.” says teacher principal.  
Jungkook finished and went holing limp Stalin in his long arms. They went past and waved at the (now lesbain) Eclipse with her new vampire and past the preppy girls who had sen Stalin’s long distorted mega carrot. They were datgin and nobody could stop th-  
“FREEZE RIGHT THERE YOU MAN LOVERS.”  
It was the school bully, Snas!  
And he was very, VERY anger.

 

CHAPTER 3  
Sans picked both of the boys up in his strong skeltal hands and throws them against the wall and lockers. He laughs in his ugly fat voice.  
“hahaha.” he laughs, fatly.  
His sidekick, Dorian Gray, threw decadent rose petals on their cumpled, hot bodies. Stalin raised his emo head as wounds bled on his arms thet hadn’t been there before.  
“You hurt us.” He whispered.  
“Yes I did” said San. “have a bad time.”  
He throws 300 bones onto them, which cut intoi their skins, as Dorian pelts them with ancinet tribal instumenments. The two screamed in onision as the bones curshed their bones into the ground. They were very heavy bones.  
“Oh no! We are being crushed by bones!” they shouted.  
“Yes.” said Ssna. He went after saying that.  
The preppy girls struggled to dig them out of the heavy mammoth pile of bones, and they were stil just alive.  
“It was not as bad as the nipple injury.” Satlin said frankly as he thanked the girls for pulling out.  
“We have to fight that bad boy Sasn.” talked one of the girls, who was the one Stalin had stroked earlier.  
“Burt how?” questions Jubgkook, quizicaly.  
“We have a secret weapon says another girl.” says another girl.  
They clibed into a locker and disapparted. Jungkook and Stalin looked at each toher.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stalin asked.  
“If it means taking down that bully Sanas, yes.” Jungkook replied, revenge in his emerald-chocolate orbs.  
They climbed in after the girls and found it crowded.  
“Where is the weapon.” qiried the two.  
“The weapon isn’t in here we just like doing this.” the girls replied.  
They all came from the locker and ran as fasr as they could into the other field towards the shed at the end of the other field that they ran onto to get to the shed to get the weapon. It was a long journey, and one of the girls was dead when they arrived.  
“Its ok, we can resurrect her once inside.” another comforted.  
The head prep kicked down the muodly rtoten door and the weapon burst from the dusty gloom. The two gasped.  
“it is a drill!” they gasped again.  
It was a drill. It stood like a still elephant inside a buddist temple in Cambobobia or Tie-Land. Or perhaps liek a statoo on a plinth in Londong. It was a really, really, really good drill.  
“We built it ourselves. We love our drill.” they chorused.  
They chattered like lovely monkeys covered in foundation, as they drag the deadened girl over to the under of the drill. They flitch a swick and run as fast as they could into the corner of the shed. The drill turns faster than the speed of sound, and a bright wheite light forms at the noisy end. A choir begin to sing middle C in harmonie and the drill whizzes into the girl. She is lifted up into the air ans the choir sing louder and louder. Al too son, the light disappeara, the choir stops and the girl drops. She sits up on the floorboards.  
“I feel fine.” she says, getting up and walking out onto the field.  
They all cherred and swarmd the drill, picking it up and sharing the weight carrying it out of the kicked down door. Once on the feld, they all lept up high into the cockpit. All 9 of them fitted nicely in.  
“Ready and go!” yelled the head prep, gunning the en-gin.  
They all scremed as the drill lurched forwards, propeeling them faster than ever. They ran past the middle of the flield and towards the building.  
Ssan was stand outside by his bone car, smoking a jiont. He has his pants dowen his hands, which was disgusting, and laughed again with fat all over his voice.  
“Those poopy brains didn’t stant a chance aginst me. They kids should be bruning in hell around now.” he said to Dorian, loooing at his bone watch.  
Their was a rumble that travelled over the ground and vibrated up Sand’s legs, making therm wobble like a jeli.  
“What is that Dorian!” he asked.  
Dorian shrudged his petulant sholders. He spoke loudly in his British accent:  
“I ha’vent a cloe, Lord Sansy.”  
“Do not call me that.” Snsa snaped, sucking on his joint.  
“I told yoy stop licking you’re elbow it’s the wrong joint.” Dorian screeched.  
San rol his eye and re-picks up his wied joint. His bony hand gripps it and he suck on it like a babie’s dummi. Dorisn was less ungry now at him.  
The termours were now storonger and more. Sass and Dorian were thrown to ground with force, as the dril came around the corner. It was wide and shrap, and Jungkook and Stalin peeped out of the top with a megalophone.  
“WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.” they cried.  
“yes it is you liar” retrotred Sna, lieing flat on his font.  
“SHUT MOUTH.” Stalin spat through the megalophone. The spit lands on Ssss.  
“AAAAAAH!” he went, getting really mad. He leapt up and sent 30 sharpened bones towards the drill. It dogded, and the bones hit the science window.  
“YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT.” Jungkook below down.  
Sassna sent a wafe of bones to try to kill them first. The drill karate kicked out and deflected every single one. Nans was livivivid now, swiping out his bony arm and cataworling with angery. He pulled out his very last bone.  
“Watch out Nasa has a bone!!!” cried the head prep, swerving the drill away from Snasans’ big blue boner.  
He threw the bone hard but it just clonked against the drill’s windscreen. Sasa collapsed onto his kneecaps and beg with them.  
“OH POLEAS DON’T KILL ME! POLICE DON’T KILL ME! I HAVE A BOYFRINED!”  
The drill whired to a stop ad Jungkook and Stalin came out holding hans.  
“What? Sansa is GAI????” they kwestioned  
“The only raisin I attck is because I feel insecure. I am dating the Engish teach Fidel Catsro.”  
“Oh I went to elementary with Castro I thought he had a wife though.” Stalin siadf  
“Wait, married? aren’t we all supposed to be like 16 in this stroy” Jungkook point out.  
They all went quite because he had just brokwn the 4th wall.  
“Anyway we are sorry Snasass. We won’t bother you agin if you don’t bother us agin.” the prep that Stalin stroked (her name was Strokey) agreed.  
Hee said he agreed too. The deal was seal.  
Suddenloie Castro came out of the school and sees his man. Sssans runs at him screaming in a nice way and they envelope each other in their arms. Everyone else clspped. Strokey also cheered.  
Fickles appeared and did a massive meow that made them all hapy and laffing. But then he went and whispers in his master Jungkook ear. Jungkook gasp.  
“Fickles said meow nyan moaw maow meow nyan nya na mow.” Jungkook says. He can talk to cats so this is how he knows what Fickles is saying.  
“What does that mean?” arse-ked Stalin, in genuin wonderance.  
Jungkook looked at Stalin bitterly.  
“It means somebody made him uncomfy.”  
Stalin’s heart reared like a stalloin in the headlights, terrifried about Jungkook finding out. He feld as if he were sat in a washing masheen spinning at 1300RPM.  
“B-b-b-but that was when we had were was broken up!” Stalin stuttered, screaming.  
“I don’t CARE!” yelled Jungkook back at him. He hugged Fickles tightly and waddled off in a striding run.  
Castro sucked air in through he teeth and blew as he knew this was a bad situation. One of the preppy grills, Snacks, gaspe and faitented. This was defiantly a bad situation.  
Stalin ran for a few feet, arm outsourced, but stopped like they do in the movies. Jungkook disappear.  
“Oh no we have to make the gay back together” Sanansa says.  
“I agree.” agreed Castro in an agreeful tone. A plan was having a hatch in his brain like a beatiful chycken.  
He gathered Dorian and the girls in a hubble around him as Stalin did the weepy. They hised at each otter like snakes, formationing something amazing that would make Jungkook fall down like a falling man for Stalin again…

 

CHAPTER 4  
Jungkook cry out loudly whilst cruching on the loo in the toilet cubicle in the toilets. He clutched Fickles in his lonly arms, loki wishing the catty body was Stalin. His hazel orbs drip with cristal tiers, which splish splash on Fickles’ furry body. Fickles was now soaking wet. Fickles did not like being wet.  
Jungkook feels a pointi things rake over his sof face skin, making little bleeds. He gasped as he relised…  
He himself had made Fickles uncomfy!!!!!!!  
He was no better than Stalin. Jungkook now know tha everybody makes the mistake sometime in their life, an acxt out of spite, but that doesn’t not not mean they don’t lobe the people they lobe.  
“Shite.” he says, standin up on his own 5 foot 10. He run out of the toilet, Fickles quickly folowi  
“STALIN! STAAAAAALIIIIIIIN!” he Holland, voice rinjing as he step into the school hall. The school hall was a big enormous fat dome with strip light and lots of apparatatatatus in piles in the corner. Stalin liked playing on the apartus. Surely he would be cuting himself open here.  
He leapt onto one of the tol cushiony tables byb theclimbing rope fraem thing and looking over to the space behind the wall. He had been met with an odd sight! It ws Kennedy from his class and Khrushchev from his clas behind there and they were being nakd!!!  
“Oh no! AAAAA!” screamed Kennedy in girlish screamy terror.  
“It is okay Kennedy.” says the bald, musclear, egglike Khrushchev, who hid his sizeabl man club and talk to Jungkook.  
“Hello you two.” smilled he, lookin over the cushinony table at them.  
Khrushchev returns his smill like an expret tennis player. Kennedy laughs with awkward, attempting to be like the man who was sticking his frankfurter susage inside his  
“What do you need?” Khrushev asks.  
“I need to find my wondeful bf Stalin. I did him wrog.” Jungkook admits.  
“I can demon strate how to do him correctly if you lok at this.” Khrushchev says, begginning to take he hand away from shieilding his secret braord bean pod and moving toward Kennedy.  
“NO NO NO I MEAN I SIAD A WRONG.” Jungkook correcting Khrushchev.  
“oh weel that was awkward then.” Khruhchev blushes, drawing very quickly away.  
“Do you have any odject that could help me?” Jungkook queiries.  
“I do!” said the Kennedy when laying down on his back. He reaches under his spcial edition cheeto pufs backpack and draws out a blabk piece of pape from the printer.  
Jungkook’s orbs widened.  
“What it that!” he asks.  
“It is name the Maraders Mape. You can see wherever Stalin be if you say to it the majic word bibberty bobberty boobs.” Kenndey answered.  
“Oh! Thank you so much!” laughed Jungkok. He dansed around and cheered and sang about hiss good success.  
“Goodbye!” the two leeders said as they carried on theyr spatial moment together.  
Jungkook shapsifted his feet into a kewl-ass skateboard and wheelied through one of the Spanish classroms.  
“HOLA!” dicen las personas de la clase.  
“HOLA!” dice Jungkook, girando su monopatín hasta su novio.  
The mod switched back to English as Jungkok swerves around and thrugh the door. He notice Fickles had been shadow him the hole time, sew he let him stand on the scatbored. They glode aross the ground outside and swerved evrywere. Jungkook grabbed the pole of flag and hug on tite, swinginig himself aroud at a 180 degree aggle.  
“W’re going to get Stallin back!” he yelled, wheeling past Eclipse an her new FUCKIGN GI>RLFREIONGD…  
“Whait you aren’t not a vampir!” he suddenly remembers, shiftin feet back into feeet from skatbaord. He ran up to girl.  
“Yes, I am a vamp.” she said depressedlily. “what do you want”  
“Youcan fly bove the school and I can use the maraders mape!!!!!” Jungkook said.  
The vampire a greed and turned to a bat. Eclipse Jungkook ansd Fickles each grab a talon leg as the vamp flew upward. Thy all screemd as they hit the stratosfere and Jungkook chants the majic word.  
“BIBBERTY BOBBERTY BOOOOOBS!” he hollistered.  
The map open. Everyone in the school could be see!! Kenndey and Khurshchev were still att it. Castro was teachin and Saans and Dorian were doing a smonke. Stalin was… nowere. He nor the preps could be seen.  
“But…” Jungkook torned the map over but noth hapopens.  
“I am sorry for your loss.” Vamp bat said.  
“Me too. Also soz bout earleer.” Eclipse hung.  
“Mow.” added Fickles.  
Jungkook cryed sadly and sank to his knee. He held the damp from tear Maraders Mape and whispered the ending theme to it.  
“Bibberty managed.”  
Vamp bat dropped down gently from sky ans sat on the groud before beecombing a human emo goth again. The Fickles Eclipse came off the leg, but Junkook hugs it tightly whilt the emo goth vamp looks at him.  
“Get off my gf’s leg.” ordered Eclipse like a man in a restaurant.  
“Notyhing chaned. Nothing changed sice we argued over you, Eclipse.” Jungkook wails.  
“Oh deer. Of course it ha.” Eclipse bents down to looo Jungkiok in the orbs.  
“It has.”  
Eclipse forned. This was being a hard one to solve.  
“Did you see the way he look at you? I did. It made me sad. When we still dated. He is so in the love with you, Junky.”  
Jungkook was not much of a convince. He still lay clutcing vamp leg.  
“He told me he loved you. He come to the rescue wahen I was in my utimat saiyan form. He saved you.”  
Jungkook sobbed, but glanssed up to look at the Eclipse. She was still dressed in what she had been wearing before butt her orbs had atlered. They pleaded wit him in a way he could not resit.  
“Relly? U meen that?”  
Eclipse did the nod.  
“WELL WHAT ARE WE WEIGHTING FOR?” Jungkook sprung, kikking out his hind legs and spinnin he anim,e tail.  
Fickles grabbed Jungkook’s shoe in his teth and clause, as Jungkook helicopter out of that hell whole of a front patio felid thing. Eclipse hang onto her vamp bat talon claw an carrys the Maraders Mape, as they all fly away.  
Meenwile, Sasnsna and Dorian still helld they’re joints between their finigers, giving them the succ every now and then. They new that Kennedy and Khrushchev wold have given Jungkook the Maraders Mape by now, so all they had to do was weight.  
A proxy mately five mintutes after they had begun to smonk, Eclipse hanging on vamp bat and Fickles hangin on to Junkgook started to happen in the toilets.  
“WHERES IS STALIN.” Jungkook gave the dedmand.  
“We saw him goes over that step there outside.” Dorain helped them.  
“Ok that’s good” replied Jungkook doing a helicopper out.  
Sans and Dorian gave etch other a bigg rin. The plan was shapping to take start…  
Castro was still teach about the impotence of bean unrest, when Jungkook dropps through the roof skylite! He stood up tall with Fickles on his knee and boldly spoked.  
“WHERES IS STALIN!” demanded.  
Castro shruged.  
“I han’t seen he.” he admittened helplessfully. “since he went thet way toward forest land of deth.”  
Jungkook screamed and gasped with the is this LOSS  
“OH NO NOT FOREST LAND OF DETH” he scremed  
“Yes.” said Castro.  
Jungkook this thyme uses his ears to helicopter awae. Fickles still grabs. They had to get to Stalin before it weas two late!

 

CHAPTER 5  
Stalin gav a maddyned beem. It was finally tim. He had want to do this most of hi5 lyfe but had never gto the blalls.  
He took he lenth of vegan rope (he were veegan) an tied it in a nouse like he done in not tying class. He reddied himself to jump as he put he in the nouse…  
He jumped of the tree in the froest lan of deth and swung from the rop swing he just maid.  
“WHEEEEE THIS IS REALLY GOOD.” he sobbed depresssldy.   
Heis hands slipped as he got a bad ropburn all down hi skarred arms. He knew he had to sticc to the plan, but this was paneful and therefour fun.  
He let go an crashed down into the l3aves on the frest floor. They crunched plezantly. It reminded him of Jungkook anf his furry butox. Everything remind him of Jungkook now.  
“I wish I had go thje time to spend lonmger with him.” he cried.  
Sudden, in the leaf bed, he feels a horrible surg of musculo pain deep in his boddy. It was surprising. He lept I alarm, but found he could not stand. He lay down feelin sick. He was goin to poo! Oh no! He couldn’t never not see Jungkook like this.  
The muscles urged him to ejest onec agen. Jungkook better com quick.  
KJungkook was fly over the forest landof deth with Fickles and Eclipse and her vamp bat, when he saw a slite shadoe sneaking over the canobi.  
“I do not like the look of that.” Fickles spoke in his diep manly voice.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ECLIPSE: Wait what the heck he isn’t supposed to talk?  
JUNGKOOK: Eclipse, this is a bad fanfiction. Anything can happen. Nobody will question it if it’s a meme.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The drak shape spun lik candyfloos over the canopie and upward towards them. They gasped as iyt past through them like a shaddo.  
“What on urth could that hav possibly bin?” question Jungkook.  
“Deth Eeeturs.” Vamp bat gril growls.  
They must hav gathered in the foret of land of deth to have a secret meetgin, as there was at leased more than one.  
They curls themselves down intoi a clearing shaped lik a hamma and sicle. The fore people inscluding Fickles who is actual a cat had not seen this clearig b4, but they were intriggered.  
“Lets us go down this bit over there.” Jungkook.  
“I don’t kinow if this will is might not be a very not good idea.” Eclipse says, shakering her head.  
“I woulod doodoo anything for my Stalin.” Jungkook woofed angrily, steering into the wood.  
Stalin lay rything on the leavy soil, as the Deth Eeturs flocd aroud his prostate body.  
“We’re goig tp have a converstaqion on how to destroy Jungkook and hiz magic.” On of them said with a sneekie voice.  
“that is a good idea.” regreed another Deth Eetur.  
They had a conversion on how to destroy Jungkook an his majic.  
Stalin was still laying on the floor in the pricky leafes. He suddenly felelt his poo emergencing. Oh no! yelled he. He was going to b scene with a mud coloured shape on he hind bottom. He screamed with embarasment and the Deth Eeturs looked at him.  
“Oh look its an emo.” trawled one of them.  
“Lets kill it for fun.” soid anover.  
Stalin was shoked. He hadn’t thot that the Deth Eeturs would be into qilin for fun.  
As the Deth Eeturs began to advanse, Stalin felt the supozed crappity in his trooser department store was actual construckted from calcuim. He gaped with uneggpetedness. It was not a poo.  
It were an eg.  
“Stop it I have an egg inside my pants” Stalin sed to them.  
The Deth Eeturs paws in their trax.  
“Oh we can’t kil a man who lay the eg.” the fist wone spit out the trouth.  
That is very true said the mane leaders brian. It thot. It thot very hard. He new he had to make a expeculative decision lik in the app rent this, but watt was it 2b?  
“Yes, lets hach or eet the eg and kill this mann.” hee choosened.  
Stalin clasped in hororor. Oh no!  
The Deth Eeturs advanced on to towards him, drak saiyan maijic spinnin around them like dark black blur aurora. Stalin backt up til he back hit the truck of a trie.  
“Oh no! Don’t kill ,m==e mr Deth Eeturs!” he pleaedaded.  
“We will shoe you no murcey.” they grined.  
“OH NO!” Stalin went.  
Suddurnly, a chain of shapes felled from the hevvens, flying down. It was a friendful chain! It had Jungkook, Vamp bat, Eclipse and Fickles on it!  
“Yes! Thabk u @god!” he crydended.  
A drill rumblied from the rest of the foret, piloted by the prepes and the Snasansnas and the Dorain and the Catsro on it. It was al very emotionante.  
“Ach!” went the Deth Eeturs. They wure completely surouned on 2 sides bye danjerous peeps.  
“Charge” they wented, charging.  
The Deth Eeturs curled about ab stabbed people. One of the nifes pierce-brosnaned into Sa’s rib bone gap cage, but didn’t not do no damage cos he skellie. Dorian use his Faustian pact to salmon the Devil oota Heel, an he beat th holly crap out of the Deth Eeturs. Some of the prep were wound, butt they do the fite. Castro seezed the mane Deth Eeturs by his meens of reproduccion and hissed in he ear.  
“Do not hurt the Stalin. He is my emo commubuddy.” he sizzled.  
“But he want todie.” The Deth Leedur skueaked.  
“That don’t relly mattur.” Castro thrusted the Deth Leedur to the grund wear he dyed.  
They all cheered and had the sexccs  
The end.no harriet stop!  
“We knead more peepole to help us!” yellde Jungkook, who lay punching a Deth Eetur.  
“DID YOU SAY MOAR PEEPOLE?” came a hollabak from the emergrent lair of the trees.  
Two shaps that wurr shadowy come down on a long vine that hadn’t ben there b4. In fakt it snaped and the peeps fall down.  
“RIP Vine.” everypone mournes, even the carcasses.  
Kennedy an Khrushchev plum meted thrug the branch an smashd into the Deth Eetur group, saving the day!  
“YES!” everyone weho wan’t a Deth Eetur rejoiced.  
Ass they jumped aboot and Celebrations, Jungkook scuttled ovear yo his bf.  
“Stalin are you oj?” he cried worridly.  
“I sem to be a bit hurt.” he growned in reply, “but just my anus form lying this wierd eg in my pant.”  
Jungkook orb got bigger with happy.  
“Wait you lay eg?”  
“Yes.” reply the Stalin.  
“That must be our child! WE holded the hnad, rember?” Jungkok ejactulated.  
“REALLY?” jizzed Stalin.  
“YES!” came Jungkook.  
They dansed. The egf feall out he pants and rols on leave litter. Everyone came over an congregtulate Stalin on gaven brith to it.  
“MOW!” Fickles cat a walled at the egg, as it rockt nd begin to crack.  
The people al gaspred and gather roumnd the boogying egg. It roked and bownced, so high it went over the heads of the group an shattered on a trie.  
“NOOOOO! Our chiyuld!” Stalin and Junkokk wails.  
But the baby chiuld seemed to b OK. It stod on its foots an look.  
“GAAAAAASP!” shouted its parents.  
It was a tiny harf wolve half man!  
“It’s a furry!!!!!” Jungkook screamed ecited.  
“Just like its daddy.” Stalin smilled, given Jungkook a kys on the cheek.  
They kissed each otter as theyre frineds cheered.  
It had been wired, but Stalin gessed his first day at his new skool had been pretty good.

 

6 MONTHS LATER  
Stalin trotted doen the corridor excitedly look for he bioyfirend. He waved to the prepps, Vamp bat and Eclipse at the side, Sansasnsna and Doprian with their weed outside the pudlic toilet of the school, Castro in he clasrom.  
He sat down for rejistration, griining devilishley at Kennedy and Khrushchev sitting on ee ch other laps. Then he left class, an saw him.  
As bootfyul as head been the first time he sore him, Jungkook stod by the lockers, Fickles at his feet, baby Jacob on he sholders. Stalin broke down in tiers.  
“I ain’t deserv you my love.” he meowed sadly.  
Jungkook squatted and whispered to he.  
“Your more than enouf, Stalin. I lobe you.”  
“I lobe you too Junky.”  
They depratted into nthe mist, heart in heart, hand in heart, hart in hand, hand in hand.

THE ENED


End file.
